


Watch me come undone

by MsJackofAllFandoms



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2011 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Absolutely no sex in this fic, Internalised Reflection, M/M, Oliver Wood looks good in mud, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJackofAllFandoms/pseuds/MsJackofAllFandoms
Summary: Percy had a place for everything, and everything in it's place. Until one day he didn't.There is absolutely no sex in this fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in 2011 and I got a few messages saying that they thought the title was innuendo and they were a bit disappointed it wasn't what they thought it was going to be. All I can say is, I didn't realise people would read the title that way. Any innuendo was accidental.

_Structured: struc·tured_  
/ˈstrʌktʃərd/  
–adjective  
Having and manifesting a clearly defined structure or organization.

  
  
Percy had always been organised. It started when he was a child, and the older he got, the more oganised he got. From his family, to his friends (not that he had many, he always thought ruefully) to his school work. Especially his school work. It was easy to say that _everything_ in his life had a place and subsequently every thing was in it's place, and everything was most certainly clean.  
  
That was until one day, after a very hard game of quidditch, Oliver Wood, his sole room mate, walked into the room, soaked to the bone and getting mud everywhere. It changed Percy's life forever.  
  
He no longer had a name or a place for everything anymore, because he didn't have a name or a place for himself.  
  
His life suddenly wasn't as structured as he wanted. Especially if Oliver Wood had anything to do with it. 

 


End file.
